The Last Time
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: We all know Camille slaps people. A lot. But what happens when she hits Logan and he has a panic attack in the lobby for the viewing pleasure of the whole Palm Woods?  Read about the last time Camille slapped someone and about Logan's terrible home life.


**BWAHAHAHA! Okay, so this was a request from MusicLovesBest after The Scary Times, and I've been obsessed with it for twelve hours, so it's about time I wrote it. I'M SO EXCITED, I LOVE THIS IDEA SO MUCH, I COULD CRY!**

**So here it goes. ARE YOU EXCITED? BE EXCITED!**

It was a rainy day in LA shockingly, and in response all the soon to be actors, actresses, musicians, and performers were hanging out in the Palm Woods lobby. Aside from the rain, the day was pretty average. Camille was screaming and pointing at another script, James was sitting in a chair surrounded by girls, Carlos was engrossed with a pack of fruit smackers by the vending machine, and Kendall was arguing with Bitters over a pile of toilet paper. Logan, meanwhile, was walking through, laughing a little at his friends' stereotypical behavior, when Camille popped up in front of him.

"How _DARE_ you!" she shouted in his face, giving him an especially hard smack to the cheek, sending the raven-haired boy to the ground. She continued screaming at him despite his terrified expression, completely emerged in her roll. "You're _so DUMB! _How could you _possibly_ be so obnoxious all the time. Go find someone else to love you!" she screeched, so into her part that she didn't see Logan's pupils dilate as she said her lines. She didn't see him feebly cross his arms above his head. She also didn't see him back away from her.

But she did hear him whimper.

Camille paused mid-sentence and looked at him, helpless on the ground. By then, the whole lobby was watching. She suddenly became very aware of his unusual, frightened behavior, and looked at him, head tilted and expression confused. She knelt by him, getting close, only to have him look at her even more scared than before.

"D-don't h-hurt me," he begged, voice a whisper. Camille reached out to touch his shoulder, but he scooted away until a chair stopped him. He cowered as she stood above him. He made to push her away, but she held onto him, wrapping him in what she thought was a comforting hug. "Don't TOUCH ME!" he yelled, flinching, because Camille wasn't her to him any more. Instead of her feminine voice trying to calm him down, he heard his father's screams. Instead of her delicate frame, he sensed his dad's looming, gigantic figure. And instead of his friend giving him a loving hug, he felt his tormentor's rough, calloused hands squeezing the life out of him. "Go AWAY!" he yelled. Camille gulped.

See, she didn't know it, but Logan was having a panic attack.

She felt a strong grip on her arm, and Camille looked up to see Kendall glaring at her. "Leave," he said simply. She struggled to stand up, mumbling apologies, but the blonde didn't want to hear them. "Go, now," Kendall instructed, giving her a small shove. She walked out the front doors and into the rain. Meanwhile, James was already at Logan's side. The heart throb didn't touch him, but got close and crouched by his side.

"It'll be okay, Logan. Don't worry, it's James, I'm right here. Don't be scared, it's me and Carlos and Kendall. Shhhh, it's okay," he said in a calm voice, pulling the Latino in close to him and rubbing his side, trying to comfort him as tears ran down the shorter boy's face. "It's going to be fine," he said, but whether he was talking to Logan or Carlos, no one was quite sure. He gave Kendall a look between consoling words, and the blonde got the message loud and clear. He turned to face the crowd of Palm Woods guests surrounding him and cleared his throat. They all looked back at him with fearful eyes, but none even close comparing to Logan's on the ground beneath him. He put on his "take charge" face, and opened his mouth, the people already to hang onto his every word.

"Guys, I need you not to talk or move. If you're standing by an exit, please leave silently. This is hard when we're alone, let alone when we're surrounded," he told them with a calm tone, one used for procedure, void of emotion. Something twisted in the hearts of every teen. The guys were talking and acting like this happened a lot. The placid look on James's and Kendall's faces was enough to say that this wasn't anything too new. Meanwhile, the floods of tears flowing from Carlos's eyes were enough to say that, even though it was clearly a regular thing, it was in no way an 'everything is fine' sort of occurrence. A scream from Logan broke all their thoughts when James got a little bit to close. Those leaving the room didn't even turn around, not wanting to see someone they held in such high esteem so... broken. Kendall dropped to his knees, getting closer to Logan, and rested a hand on James's shoulder. The tan boy broke into tears at his touch and ended up clinging to Carlos. Kendall spoke slowly to Logan.

"Hey, Logan. It's Friday, April 22, 2011 and it's 2:02 in the afternoon. It's raining outside and we're in the Palm Woods lobby in Los Angles. Yesterday, Carlos jumped from a second story window into the pool, even though you told him a thousand times not to," Kendall babbled, voice tight and cracking. To the untrained ear, it probably seemed like Kendall was just saying random stuff, but as anyone who had ever dealt with a panic attack would know, he was trying to bring Logan to reality. He was telling him where and when they were because, honestly, Logan wasn't with them anymore.

The pale boy was so scared, his nails were white and pulling away from his skin. He was literally shaking, and all Kendall wanted to do was wrap his arms around him, but he was smart enough to know that touching him now would just scare him more. His pupils were pinpricks now with big, brown irises so dark they were almost black. His expression was the picture of utter terror. He stared at the blonde, eyes flickering and confused. Kendall could see he was coming too. He nudged Carlos in the side, ushering him to speak.

"Hey, Logie," Carlos choked out, gagging on the words. "We were going to bake cookies this afternoon because I like making them, and Kendall doesn't think I should make them without you. That's because he's scared I'm going to burn myself or something." The Latino was on the verge of tears again. He was scared and confused, and he just wished Logan would come back and be Logan again. Normal Logan, not this shivering, hopeless one. "Where are you, Logie? Why won't you come back?" he blurted, and collapsed into a fit of sobs. James held onto him, looking over his shoulder at Kendall, sharing a look. This always hit Carlos the hardest. Probably because he was in the black and white with his papi, when the police officer got the call to head towards Logan's address. The Latino can still remember perfectly Logan's near bloodless body, sprawled out on the cold kitchen tile with his abusive dad standing, knife in hand, above him. Countless times, Carlos would look at Logan and feel tears prick at his eyes as he remembered how bad it was, and regretted not staying in the car like his dad had instructed him too. The flashing lights from the emergency vehicles, Logan's near lifeless body, Mr. Mitchell cursing at his son, blaming him as they hand cuffed him and took him away.

Carlos pulled away from James, resting a hand on the front desk to support him, and vomited on the carpet. His stomach still lurched when he looked back to Logan, but now wasn't the time to need to be worried about. He fit himself next to James as the taller boy wrapped an arm around him. Logan blinked hard. He felt James gasp in relief beside him and realized himself that Logan was coming to.

"Guys?" Logan squeaked uncertainly, and was rewarded with a giant yes, and James practically flinging himself onto him, wrapping him up into a big hug. He held back weakly, silently crying into the crook of James's neck, the taller boy's feathery hair brushing his forehead as he wept. Logan clung to James's lucky white v-neck, tears probably ruining the whole thing, but the tan boy didn't care. If Logan wanted to, he could break his lucky comb or bite his ear off, or... _anything_ he wanted. Logan deserved the world at his finger tips, and James was ready to give him his all.

"Where did you go, Logie?" he asked, biting his lip and feeling Kendall and Carlos's arms pull the pair into a big group hug. Logan sobbed into his shoulder, and they were barely able to make out his words.

"H-he w-was-s s-s-so m-ad, an-and I was s-s-so s-scar-ared," he stumbled through. He groaned through his cries at his inability to talk, but it didn't matter to his friends. They just wrapped him into a tighter hug. Much to his mortification, he realized the million sets of eyes on him and squirmed. "I-I'm s-so sorry!" he apologized, feeling guilty he had done this in public, thinking it must have been embarrassing for his friends.

"Don't be, Loges, let's just get you upstairs," Kendall suggested. Logan nodded, but he hadn't really heard him. He was still scared, and lost, and feeling like that poor, ten-year-old kid who for so long had been so bullied and beaten in his own home, that he didn't know what love was anymore. That same kid who was worried his friends would turn on him when he broke something or did something wrong, because he didn't know what it was like for someone to not hate him. He was that same kid who didn't have opinions, who agreed all the time, who studied hard, who strived to be perfect because maybe if he was just a _little bit_ better then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to worry about going home to his dad anymore.

In fact, Logan still didn't understand protection, or what it was like to know a nice adult, or even what it meant to be loved. His friends and Mrs. Knight did their best to show him, but then stupid moments like these would unravel everything, and just strip Logan down to his core, leaving him open, and vulnerable, and scared. And every time, it just broke their hearts.

James and Kendall pulled Logan to his feet and immediately attached themselves to his sides, giving warning glares to those staring as if to _dare_ them to come close. They were probably the only two people who were able to hold onto someone so tightly but so gingerly at the same time. Of course, they had a lot of practice. Carlos walk ahead of them, racing to pound the up button to the elevator, knowing they needed it fast. The old thing came almost unbearably slowly, Logan still trembling in his friends' arms. He stepped on timidly, when Kendall let go of him. He looked at him, almost begging him to come with him.

"I have to wrap things up here," he said, answering the unvoiced question. Logan nodded bravely, and let Carlos hold him around the waist. Kendall watched silently as the doors closed, taking the three most important people in the world to him up to their new home. He bit his knuckle, trying to think of something to say to the awaiting audience behind him. Honestly, this was their business, not theirs, and he didn't think Logan was ready for everyone to know. At least, Kendall wasn't so he was pretty sure Logan felt the same way. He turned to face them slowly.

"Yo, Kendall," a random kid, his name might have been Nate, spoke respectfully quietly next to him. "What just happened?" he asked. Kendall sighed.

"Um... It's sort of..." he fumbled for words. "Look, Logan can get... panicky. Like, you all know that, but I mean _really_ panicky," he said seriously, watching as eyes widened before him as some sense of understanding passed through them. "It's really bad when people yell or hurt him cause... cause..." he chewed on his lip. "It's actually not important. Just leave him alone for a little while, if you see him. And this... well, this doesn't exactly need to be headlines tomorrow, okay? So keep it to yourself, alright?" A kid raised his hand in front of him. "No questions, guys. That's really all you need to know." And with that, he pivoted on his heel and raced up the stairs, ready to take care of his Logan.

The days, and even weeks, after that were going to be pretty rough and filled with a lot of sensitivity and tears, but that wasn't anything new. And frankly, Kendall didn't care. He was willing to do anything for Logan, and so were the other guys. After that, luckily, Logan was treated pretty normal. Of course, there were the fair share of questions floating through the air, but no real gossip. A couple people they didn't really know tended to treat him like he was fragile and hurting, but that's okay cause... well, he was.

And fortunately for everyone, Camille never did slap anyone again.

**Ugh, weird note to end it on, but there you go! **

**DUDES! Today I went to this yummy omelet place in my neighborhood for Good Friday with my grandparents, right? BUT I COULDN'T GET HASH BROWNS! And they're ridiculously delicious there. Oh, why, you ask? Cause I gave up potatoes for Lent. It was so sad, I could still cry. On the upside, I still got delicious multigrain toast. YAY!**


End file.
